


Aurora

by xxx83221



Series: 海與幸運草 [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxx83221/pseuds/xxx83221





	Aurora

然後他們看到了真正的極光。

 

綠色的光芒在他們的頭頂上緩慢地流淌，像柔軟的絲綢，又像一縷輕煙，廣袤而且神聖。

馬庫斯仰望著那光芒，一邊不自覺地屏息，絲毫不懷疑那是真正的曙光女神奧蘿拉(Aurora)的創作。

他聽見李奧在他的身邊喃喃低語，「這太不可思議了。」他說，視線緊盯著那道光芒，「它甚至比爸的那幅畫還要美。這是為什麼？它明明只有一種顏色。」

「因為你喜歡這個顏色。」馬庫斯笑了。

李奧轉過頭去看他，「是啊。」他點點頭，臉色有些微紅起來，但微笑著。他沒好意思直接跟馬庫斯說的是，他覺得他的眼睛就像極光。他調了幾百幾千次，也沒能調出那樣的顏色。精緻的、高貴的、柔和的、神聖的、無垠的。

馬庫斯看著李奧的笑容。他曾在心裡發誓，他要讓李奧露出更多看見那道彩虹時的笑容，而此刻他的目的達成了。溫暖的感覺隨著脈搏調整器的頻率在他的胸口鼓動。

「會冷嗎？」馬庫斯問。冰島的天空正下著綿綿的細雨，風也很大。  
「有一點。」李奧隨口回答。

馬庫斯從李奧的身後抱住他。

有好一段時間，沒有人說話。

就像是他們看見色彩之後的第一次接觸。

但李奧已不需要有人遮住他的雙眼，而如今在他們的頭頂上流淌著的是真正的極光。

 

李奧突然笑了起來，「你真的很喜歡這樣抱我。」他說。馬庫斯感到有些困窘，但他點頭承認，「這讓我感覺很好。」他微笑著說。

 

「謝謝你，馬庫斯。」李奧輕輕地往後靠，「沒有你的話，我一定撐不到這裡。」

聽了這句話，馬庫斯將李奧抱得更緊。「不客氣。」他說。李奧曾經可能撐不到這裡的想法讓他的心裡一瞬間閃過了恐懼。只是經過了短短的幾個月，他已經無法想像沒有李奧的人生。他再次感謝rA9賜給了他這樣的好運。

李奧抬頭仰望著極光，「你覺得我有可能把它畫下來嗎？也許沒辦法畫得像爸畫的那麼好...但是我想畫。這是我們一起看的極光。」

「你當然能畫，」馬庫斯用臉頰蹭了蹭李奧，輕輕地說，「你的水彩畫是我教的。我的系統涵蓋基本的教學功能，所以你一定能畫得很好。」

李奧笑了幾聲，點點頭。然後他問：「我可以問你一個問題嗎？」

「當然。」

「為什麼你那時候會決定教我畫畫呢？」李奧問了他想了很久的問題，「一切都是從那開始的。我當時對你的態度並不好。那是為什麼？」

「因為...」馬庫斯說，但卻停下了。

馬庫斯的系統為他呈現了那張兩眼深淺不一的眼睛素描。那張畫讓他明白李奧並不討厭他，是他決定教李奧畫畫的起源。

但脫離了系統，馬庫斯自己想到的卻是另一個答案。這個答案如此簡單、如此鮮明，甚至到了俗套的地步，只是他一直沒有勇氣真正說出口。他放開李奧，然後站到他的面前堅定地看著他。李奧有些訝異和輕微困惑地回看他；一點點的細雨落在了他的臉上。馬庫斯用手抹去那細小的水珠。李奧握住他的手，然後笑著輕輕地閉上眼睛。

 

然後他們在極光下接吻。

那是一個悠久綿長的吻，他們在冰冷的空氣裡交換著彼此的溫暖。

馬庫斯一邊吻著，一邊請求曙光的女神給予他勇氣。

沒有卡爾，沒有同胞，他要獨自一個人面對他的靈魂伴侶。

 

他要說──

 

「我教你畫畫，因為...」馬庫斯說，他並不冷卻顫抖著，覺得脈搏調整器快要跳壞了。

但最後他笑著說，

「因為...因為我愛你。」

 

「什麼？」李奧愣了一下，「可、可是那個時候我們才剛剛重新見面不久，我以為...」  
「是啊。但我說了...一切都是註定好的。我必須教你畫畫，這樣我才會愛上你。一步都不可以出錯。」  
「可是...可是這說不通...」

「因為我愛你，李奧。」馬庫斯又說了一次，然後再度緊抱住李奧，「發生的一切都是因為我愛你。因為我現在愛你，所以過去必須是那個樣子。」

「這不合邏輯...」  
「我知道。但是這是真的。因為我愛你。」馬庫斯一遍又一遍地說著。說出這三個字的感覺如此美好，他不明白他之前為何一直說不出口。他愛他說這三個字時脈搏調整器的劇烈律動還有升高的機體溫度，也愛他說這三個字時懷中戀人些微的不知所措。

「好吧，你說服我了。」李奧輕輕地推開馬庫斯，沒辦法似地聳聳肩，「我也愛你。」他說。然後他們有些尷尬地相視而笑，又交換了幾個輕啄的吻。

 

「欸，那邊的兩位，」他們轉頭，看見他們一臉疲憊的嚮導，「我勸你們還是看看極光吧。等一下雨就要下大了，我們很快就必須離開。」他說。然後他一邊嘟嚷著些什麼東西，一邊走向了他們搭乘的廂型車，但是馬庫斯和李奧兩人都沒聽清楚他在說什麼。

「我猜我們讓他有點沮喪。」馬庫斯小聲地說。  
「那我們還是看看極光吧。」李奧笑著點頭。

於是他們安安靜靜地又看了好一陣子的極光。

 

屬於他們的極光。


End file.
